Lady Emrys
by Irethy
Summary: Merlin siempre supo que su magia era diferente, pero no hasta el punto de que la pondría a prueba. ¿Pero quien ha dicho que eso sea algo malo? Tal vez ahora pueda mostrarle a Arthur que la magia en si no es malvada. (Fem Merlín)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Las luces de la ciudad siempre le habían hecho sentir bien. Desde que llegara hacía ya tres años, solo necesitaba que cayera la noche y mirar la luces para que todas las ansiedades y preocupaciones desaparecieran, al menos durante unas cuantas horas. Todavía recordaba cuando llegó, una chiquilla de una aldea fronteriza, prácticamente ignorante del mundo más allá de su casa y sin mucha idea de lo que iba a hacer, asustada al ver como las cosas se desarrollaban allí habiendo visto un atisbo de violencia nada más llegar, como la vista nocturna de la ciudad desde su habitación la había tranquilizado y dado la sensación de que todo iba a salir bien.

Ahora, tres años más tarde todavía le daba la misma sensación de paz que le dio aquella primera noche. Y ahora, después de lo sucedido con Morgana, el ejercito inmortal, y la copa de la vida, necesitaba la tranquilidad que la vista nocturna le ofrecía.

Con un suspiro regresó a la instancia principal, sabía que Gaius querría saber que era lo que había hecho cuando había salido de forma brusca cuando hablaban. Estaba segura de que no sería feliz cuando le explicara lo sucedido, después de todo las dos hermanas todavía estaban por allí y podrían haberle dado problemas cuando había salido de la ciudad.

- Bien? Vas a explicarme de una vez a donde has ido?

- Al bosque.

- ¿Al bosque? ¿Y puedes explicarme para que has ido al bosque? Sabes de sobra lo peligroso que es salir ahora mismo cuando no se sabe donde están Morgause y Morgana.

- Tenía que hacerlo bien? Era importante.

- ¡Merlín!

- Tenía que ocultar la espada, de acuerdo? Arthur todavía no está listo para tenerla, así que tenía que ocultarla, no podía permitir que cayera en malas manos.

El anciano suspiró, pero tampoco dijo nada más. Si bien era cierto que era peligroso el adentrarse en el bosque en estas circunstancias, también era cierto que la muchacha tenía razón sobre la situación.

- Preferiría que la próxima vez me avisaras. Es peligroso que vayas a esos sitios sola.

- Gaius, puedo defenderme.

- Lo sé... Pero puede que un día te encuentres en una situación en la que necesites a alguien.

- Nunca te preocupas de esta forma cuando salgo al bosque con Arthur.

- Arthur te protege de lo peor del bosque.

- Estamos hablando del mismo Arthur, Gaius? Porque yo no recuerdo que sea él quien me proteja, más bien al revés.

El hombre suspiró, sabía que en cierta forma, la muchacha tenía razón, pero no parecía comprender que el joven príncipe hacía muchas veces de parapeto, que la protegía de lo peor de los peligros del bosque, temía que un día ella fuera demasiado lejos y su magia no pudiera hacer nada para protegerla.

Había incluso veces que se había llegado a preguntar si Arthur no sabía que era una mujer, y por eso era tan protector de ella. Solo el hecho de saber lo muy orgulloso que era el príncipe y su extraño sentido del honor, que le convencía de que el joven todavía no sabía la verdad.

- Solo ten cuidado por favor.

- Tranquilo Gaius, lo tendré.

Tras eso la joven se fue otra vez a su habitación. Había sido un día duro, y estaba cansada y lo peor de todo era que sabía que al día siguiente Arthur le iba a dar muchas más tareas de las que una persona normal podría hacerse cargo. Después de todo, Camelot tendría que ser construido antes de que cualquier reino vecino tuviera la brillante idea de atacarlos, y con el Rey indispuesto por la pena toda aquella responsabilidad caería sobre el príncipe, y por ende a ella.

Tal y como ella había supuesto, la mañana siguiente fue completamente ocupada y muy dura para ella. Obviamente el consejo había tomado el regreso de Arthur como una señal para darle el poder y la responsabilidad que le pertocaba como príncipe haciéndole regente hasta que su padre estuviera disponible para reinar una vez más, no que Gaius pensara que fuera posible en cualquier momento pronto, el anciano le había confesado que la traición de Morgana había tocado de una forma tan profunda al Rey, que dudaba que se llegara a recuperar nunca.

Así pues Arthur tenia una gran cantidad de responsabilidades y por ende también Merlín. Y aquello comenzó cuando al llegar con el desayuno del príncipe, la joven encontró a este no solo despierto sino también preparado para el día y obviamente esperándola.

- ¿Puedo saber que es lo que te ha hecho tardar tanto?

- He ido a buscar el desayuno. Sabes que te vuelves muy gruñón cuando tienes hambre, y puesto que cuando te vuelves gruñón sueles pagarlo con los demás, lo mejor es tenerte bien alimentado.

- ¿Que estás insinuando, Merlin?

- Yo? Absolutamente nada...

- ¡Merlín!

- ¿Qué? Llámalo instinto de conservación, siempre acabas pagándolo conmigo.

- Yo no soy gruñón... Solo soy exigente. Tenemos mucha responsabilidad y se debe llevar a cabo lo mejor y más rápido posible.

- Gruñón...- Murmuró el sirviente por lo bajo.

- Te he oído. Si tienes tanto tiempo para ir quejándote, también lo tendrás para las tareas que tienes que llevar a cabo.

- ¿Y cuando no las hago? Siempre me estás pidiendo que haga tantas cosas como sea posible...

- Pues si te queda tiempo para quejarte, es que todavía puedes hacer unas cuantas más...

En si sus conversaciones eran siempre tan parecidas que casi daban risa, de hecho, eran muchas las veces que alguno de los caballeros o incluso los guardias se habían tenido que morder la lengua para no ponerse a reír. Después de todo no era correcto el reírse de su príncipe.

La muchacha sonrió, mientras recogía la habitación siempre desordenada. Era una cosa que no llegaba a comprender, según Arthur ella era completamente un desastre, la de veces que le había oído decir que los armarios servían para guardar cosas, pero la verdad es que si el príncipe no tuviera un criado, su cuarto sería una zona de guerra.

Estaba recogiendo los platos del desayuno cuando sintió como si todas sus fuerzas desaparecieran de golpe. Casi como si se tratara de una entidad completamente separada, notó como la bandeja con los platos resbalaba de sus manos y caían la suelo con un fuerte estruendo así como se tambaleaba ligeramente.

- ¡Merlín!

La voz del príncipe sonó por el cuarto, al mismo tiempo que notó como unas manos robustas la cogían por la cintura y la sujetaban. De forma distante, por su mente pasó el pensamiento que debería apartar sus manos antes de que pudiera notar algo que no debiera, pero eran esas mismas manos ligeramente indeseadas las que evitaban que cayera al suelo como un peso muerto.

Igual que se había ido, su fuerza volvió de golpe haciéndola jadear ante el sentimiento inesperado, solo para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de Arthur.

- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?

- Yo, no sé.

- Merlín, se que suelo decirte que no trabajas lo suficiente y todo eso... Pero, sabes que no es cierto, ¿verdad?

- ¿A que viene eso?

- A que si no te encuentras bien, podrías haberme avisado y haberte quedado descansando.

La joven le miró con ojos desorbitados, jamás Arthur había dado a entender que se preocupara si estaba enferma o no... Era obvio que la había asustado mucho más de lo que había querido dar a entender y sinceramente ella también.

Si algo se había caracterizado en su vida, era el hecho de que muy pocas veces se había llegado a poner enferma, ya fuera en Ealdor con un simple catarro o bien en Camelot con las muchas enfermedades a las que había llegado a estar expuesta tanto como ayudante de Gaius como el sirviente de Arthur. Sabía perfectamente que era debido a su mis a magia, su cuerpo estaba tan saturado de ella que hacía que simplemente fuera incapaz.

Durante un momento, se había sentido vacía. Su magia, algo que la había acompañado desde que naciera había desaparecido. Tenía que hablar con Gaius, y hacerlo rápido.

- No me mires así. No soy completamente insensible.

- Creo que ha sido la primera vez que has mostrado algún tipo de preocupación por mí a parte de cuando bebí aquel veneno.

- No bromees con eso...

- Lo siento.

- Ves a descansar, mañana hablamos.

Con eso, la joven se vio llevada suavemente fuera del cuarto y sin nada que hacer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Arthur le había dado un día libre, y si bien en cualquier otra situación lo habría utilizado para disfrutar de vagar por la ciudad, lo que le había pasado dentro la había asustado lo suficiente como para ir en busca de Gaius.

El anciano se encontraba en sus habitaciones preparando algunas de sus pociones y remedios para los habitantes del castillo y en ocasiones raras para la gente de la ciudad, pero tan buen punto la puerta se abrió levantó la vista y puso un ceño preocupado al ver a su protegida.

- ¿Merlín? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Pensaba que estabas con Arthur.

- Lo estaba... Hasta que casi me desmayé en sus cuartos.

- ¿Que?

- Lo que oyes. Casi me desmayé, Arthur se asustó y me mandó de regreso para que descansara.

En poco rato la joven estaba sentada delante del anciano mientras este la examinaba a fondo. Aquello era algo que irritaba profundamente a la joven, pero que decidió permitir con mayor o menor gracia. Sabía que el hombre estaba preocupado por los mismos motivos que ella, su magia no había permitido nunca que se hubiera enfermado.

Cuando finalizó, el hombre la miró casi sin comprender y ella suspiró.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cual es el veredicto?

- Si te soy sincero, no hay nada que indique que estés enferma. Físicamente estás tan sana como una manzana. No sé que es lo que ha podido pasar. ¿Tal vez, agotamiento?

- Gaius, sabes de sobra que aunque últimamente Arthur me haya hecho trabajar bastante, no es ni la primera ni la última vez que he llevado este mismo ritmo. No creo que sea agotamiento.

- Pues si no es agotamiento no se que puede ser, niña.

Merlín lo miró con preocupación, si no era agotamiento y no era físico, entonces solo podía ser mágico. ¡Justo lo que le faltaba! ¡Que alguien le hubiera echado algún tipo de encantamiento. La vida no era justa.

_NA.: Sí, lo sé, lo sé… hace muchísimo que no actualizo mi historia de invisible, y sé que hay muchas personas que están a la espera de que lo haga. Está en marcha, de verdad. Mayu, mi beta/secre tiene en su poder la historia, porque es quien me la ha ido pasando al ordenador, y la verdad, es que ha tenido un par de añitos bastante chungos, así que no ha tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de ir pasando la historia._

_Yo no he estado ociosa y he continuado escribiendo, solo que en vez de fics de Harry Potter me he decidido por escribir sobre Merlín. La verdad, es que le tenía muchas ganas a escribir sobre esto, y ha sido una idea que me ha ido molestando desde hace muuuucho tiempo. Así que aquí está._

_No digo cuando vais a tener actualizaciones, aunque intentaré que no sea una cosa parecida a invisible, porque esta todavía está en proceso creativo, o sea, todavía la estoy escribiendo… y si bien va avanzando, a día de hoy aún no sé a donde va a llegar._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los próximos días, fueron completamente estresantes tanto para el médico como para su protegida. Aquel casi desmayo en los cuartos de Arthur no fue una cosa aislada, bien al contrario, de hecho había llegado un momento que había tenido varios al día y si bien, ella trataba de no darle importancia era algo que había llegado a preocupar ya no solo a ellos dos, sino también los que fueran miembros de la mesa redonda durante el ataque de Morgana y Morgause.

El hecho que durante sus cuatro años al servicio del príncipe, Merlín no se hubiera enfermado ni una sola vez, hizo si cabe que todos ellos se preocuparan todavía más. Todos ellos se habían acostumbrado tanto a que el joven tuviera tan buena salud, que esa extraña enfermedad que le aquejaba los asustaba... Aunque no por ellos, sino por el joven alegre. Tal y como Gwaine había indicado, era escalofriante el ver como alguien habitualmente tan lleno de vida, tuviera esos episodios así adoptando una apariencia tan enferma.

Era habitual, el verlos en las habitaciones de Gaius mientras el criado estaba haciendo cualquier tarea que Arthur le había dado, preguntándole y instándole a encontrar que era lo que tenía su amigo y que lo curase lo antes posible.

- ¿Acaso creéis que yo no quiero que Merlín se recupere? Me pone tan nervioso como a vosotros el verlo así. Si cabe más...

De hecho, siempre que tuviera un rato libre era fácil ver al anciano revisando todos sus libros ya fueran de ciencia como de artes más arcanas en un intento desesperado de encontrar lo que le afligía a su joven protegida. Por el momento, su búsqueda todavía no había dado ningún tipo de resultado.

Al final, no tuvo más remedio que centrarse en lo que supuso era una enfermedad mágica, y por tanto fuera de sus posibilidades de curación. Algo, que ciertamente, no le gustó mucho a la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo que tú no puedes hacer nada? Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer.

- Merlín, lo que te está pasando es obviamente algo mágico... Yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada. Está fuera de mis posibilidades.

- Pero...

- No, Merlín... Yo no soy quien te puede ayudar, tienes que buscar la ayuda de alguien bien versado en todos los detalles de la vieja religión.

- ¡No voy a ir en busca de Morgause!

- No me refería a ella... La Diosa nos ayude, a veces me pregunto de donde salen los momentos de sabiduría que tienes de vez en cuando.- Resopló el anciano.- No, muchacha, no. Yo me refería al Gran Dragón... Si hay alguien que puede saber que es lo que te está pasando y conocer la cura es él.

- ¿Kilgharrah? Es posible que sepa que es lo que me sucede, pero que quiera decirme que es... Eso es otra cosa.

- Es lo único que se me ocurre... Si él no sabe que es lo que te ocurre, me temo que no haya ninguna solución.

Con un suspiro de desaliento, la muchacha asintió sabiendo que el anciano tenía toda la razón. Ella no era capaz de proteger a Arthur mientras no solucionara los desvanecimientos, por si surgiera algún tipo de amenaza mágica tenía que estar al cien por cien.

Aquella noche, siguió la ruta ya familiar que seguía para salir de la ciudad cuando quería hablar con el dragón. Había llegado hasta un punto, en el que ya ni siquiera tenía que despistar a los guardias, se conocía sus rondas y por lo tanto solo tenía que esperar el tiempo suficiente como para que no hubiera nadie en su camino.

Una vez en el claro del bosque, cerró sus ojos, y permitió que le asumiera los poderes de Señor del Dragón y un rugido ya familiar salió de sus labios llamando al último de su especie. Luego, se sentó en una roca cercana para esperar a que llegara.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, empezó a escuchar el sonido producido por las grandes alas del reptil.

- ¿Por qué me has llamado, joven bruja? Que yo sepa, no hay ninguna amenaza contra Arthur.

- No, esta vez necesito tu ayuda para mí. Desde hace días que me está pasando algo... Y Gaius cree que es de índole mágica.

- Dime pues, que es lo que te sucede.

La muchacha comenzó a explicarle lo que le había estado pasando desde que derrotaran a las dos hermanas, así como sus temores secretos de que tal vez Morgana la había hechizado antes de desaparecer. El dragón escuchó con atención, sin interrumpir y con expresión pensativa, su mente girando antes las muchísimas posibilidades.

- Entiendo tus preocupaciones, Merlín, pero no debes temer a las hermanas.- dijo una vez que ésta finalizó su explicación.- Lo que has estado sintiendo, es algo que debería haber sospechado que pasaría, pero el destino estaba lo suficientemente velado como para haberte podido avisar.

- ¿Qué estás intentando decir?

- Lo que has estado sufriendo, es una separación de tu unión con el poder de la tierra. Al contrario que otros usuarios mágicos, tu magia está tan intrincada con ese poder, que separarte de él te produce un profundo desgaste y los desfallecimientos que me has descrito.

- ¿Cómo los paro? Cada vez son más seguidos y más largos.

- Nada puedes hacer, joven bruja. Se trata de una prueba.

- ¿Una prueba?

- Sí. La vieja religión debe comprobar que eres capaz de vivir sin tu magia... Con tal de que no te llegue a suceder lo que le pasó a Morgana.

- ¡Yo nunca traicionaría a Arthur! He tenido cientos de posibilidades para hacerlo, y nunca lo he hecho.

- Lo sé, pero yo no soy quien toma estas decisiones.

- ¿Entonces, que debo esperar?

- Como ya has dicho, las separaciones serán cada vez más seguidas y más largas, hasta que finalmente la separación será completa. Durante un tiempo, no tendrás magia, serás un ser humano normal y corriente.

- Pero ¿durante cuanto tiempo? Si hubiera algún tipo de amenaza, no podría ayudar y Arthur podría resultar herido o peor.

- Por eso no debes temer... Nada le sucederá a Arthur mientras pasas tu prueba. Yo me preocuparía más por ti... Sin tu magia, no serás capaz de mantener la farsa de ser un hombre.

La muchacha sintió como se quedaba sin aliento ante lo que el dragón acababa de decir, porque tenía toda la razón. Cuando llegó a Camelot, había utilizado métodos no mágicos para hacerse pasar por hombre, puesto que la idea era tan solo el viajar de Ealdor hasta la Camelot, como hombre para evitar los peligros que una mujer joven tendría viajando sola. Nunca había pensado el continuar la falsa un vez en el castillo, pero cuando Uther le había hecho el sirviente de Arthur, no había tenido más remedio que buscar una alternativa ante las varias veces que el príncipe había estado a punto de descubrirla... De ahí, el mote de muchacha que le solía llamar Arthur.

- ¿Que puedo hacer? No puedo hacerme pasar por un hombre durante un tiempo indefinido, no sin ayuda.

- Estoy seguro que el médico, será capaz de pensar en alguna cosa. Ahora, será mejor que vuelvas... Las separaciones no son fáciles para ti, así que lo mejor será que descanses mientras puedes.

Más tarde, no sería capaz de decir como había vuelto hasta el castillo y las habitaciones de Gaius, sin que nadie la descubriera. Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni tan siquiera había reparado en los guardias, por lo que no sabía si debían ser realmente malos en su trabajo o bien, ella demasiado buena en eludirlos.

Gaius por su parte, no estuvo contento con lo que había descubierto. Cierto que era un alivio el saber que no había sido hechizada por las hermanas brujas, pero eso no quitaba que la situación iba a ser muy complicada.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Gaius?

- No lo sé, niña. Aún tenemos algo de tiempo para averiguar que podemos hacer para cuando la situación se complique. Por el momento, haz lo que el dragón ha dicho y descansa todo lo que puedas... Las cosas ya son lo suficientemente difíciles como para añadir agotamiento.

Así pues, la joven bruja no tuvo más remedio que seguir con su día a día, temiendo lo que ha sabía que se había vuelto inevitable... Todo eso soportando las miradas llenas de preocupación de Arthur y sus caballeros, Lancelot incluido.

Este último era si cabe el peor de todos, no por nada era el único de todos ellos que conocía no uno, sino sus dos secretos... El recordar como el noble caballero había descubierto que era una mujer, era algo que incluso en ese momento, tres años más tarde le llenaba de vergüenza. Había sido uno de los condicionantes más fuertes para descubrir un método mágico para esconder su sexo, y también le había enseñado que no era buena idea el compartir una habitación con un hombre cuando no tienes la completa seguridad de que no te pillará cambiándote la ropa por error... Fue uno de los momentos más torpes de su vida.

De hecho, justamente por ese motivo, la joven se encontró un día poco después de uno de los episodios, arrastrada a uno de los muchos nichos que existían por los pasillos de Camelot. Su agresor, no a otro que el mismo caballero que cansado de sus excusas, había tomado cartas en el asunto.

- ¡Lancelot! Ten cuidado o Gwen se creerá lo que no es.

- Menos bromas, Merlín. Tú y yo vamos a hablar de forma larga y tendida sobre que es lo que te está pasando... ¡Y ni se te ocurra mentirme!

- ¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que sé que me está pasando?

- Las miradas que Gaius y tú compartís cada vez que sale el tema. Ahora habla.

- Mira Lancelot...

- Respuesta equivocada...

- ¡Vamos no seas así!

La joven miró a su interlocutor con una expresión esperanzada, pero muy pronto pudo comprobar que el joven guerrero no iba a dejarle escurrir el bulto, o darle más largas.

- No es realmente nada grave, sino más bien algo molesto y muy complicado.

- Habla.

- Estoy perdiendo mi magia. Solo temporalmente, pero es un proceso doloroso para cualquier hechicero, y aún mayor para una bruja como yo. Pero mi vida no peligra ni nada por el estilo.

- No, no peligra... Así que ¿por qué tanta preocupación?

- Lancelot, ¿sabes como he logrado que Arthur no descubra que soy una mujer después de que tú me descubrieras?- Ante esa pregunta el joven se sonrojó recordando el incidente, pero negó con la cabeza.- Uso una serie de ilusiones muy complicadas, creadas con mi magia que hace que se vea una versión bastante masculina de mí. La he ido cambiando poco a poco, y de una forma tan sutil, que Arthur no se ha dado cuenta de que ya no me parezco a lo que me parecía cuando llegué a Camelot. Tú lo notaste enseguida, ¿recuerdas? No me habías visto desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero te sorprendiste al verme cuando fuimos a rescatar a Gwen.

- Entonces...

- Entonces, tan buen punto pierda mi magia, las ilusiones desaparecerán y tachán, Arthur tendrá una mujer por sirviente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.

N.A.: Bien aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Como podéis ver, intentaré hacer una actualización semanal, bisemanal si no es posible. El fic crece día a día, y sinceramente no tengo ni la más remota idea de a donde va a ir a parar. Así que todo es posible.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Irethye.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Fueron necesarias aproximadamente tres semanas, pero finalmente llegó el momento en el que su conexión con el poder de la tierra se rompió. Sabía que tenía menos de tres días para descubrir un método para que Arthur no la descubriera... Ese era el tiempo que durarían sus ilusiones antes de que desaparecieran y todo Camelot descubriera la verdad... Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento. Y no solo del cansancio que le suponía no tener su magia, no, sino del miedo constante del descubrimiento.

De nada servían los reaseguros de Gaius de que no se preocupara, ella estaba tan asustada que a duras penas podía respirar.

- ¡Merlín!

La voz del médico había logrado romperse por su pleno ataque de pánico, haciendo que la joven lo mirara asustada. El anciano suspiró, antes de sonreír tristemente.

- Como te estaba intentando decir, he hablado con Arthur. Le he dicho, que tal vez lo mejor por el momento era que volvieras a Ealdor, donde podrías descansar y recuperarte totalmente.

- ¿Y Arthur se lo ha creído?

- Soy el médico de la corte, Merlín, no tiene más remedio que creerme.

- Bien, entonces volveré a Ealdor...

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Entonces a donde voy a ir? No puedo quedarme aquí. La gente sospechará si me voy como un hombre y en su lugar llega una mujer y comienza a vivir aquí.

- Lo sé. Por eso, he ido haciendo ciertas preparaciones, con tal de que puedas permanecer cerca de Camelot y al mismo tiempo estés protegida.

- No entiendo...

- Hay una cabaña en el bosque... No muy lejos de aquí. Con la ayuda de Lancelot, la he ido abasteciendo de todo lo necesario como para que puedas ir a vivir allí... Estarías sola, así que espero que no vayas haciendo travesuras de las tuyas...

- ¿Sola?

- Sí. Por descontado, iría a visitarte cada vez que pueda, y estoy convencido que Lancelot también iría a ver como estabas.

La joven asintió y comenzó a preparar una pequeña bolsa con su ropa, como si fuese ha irse durante una larga temporada... Tenía que resultar creíble, porque cuando le parecía el joven príncipe podía ser demasiado observador. Una vez acabó, miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar un pequeño sollozo al ver el pequeño cuarto tan vacío, casi parecía que nunca iba a regresar a él.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró en el patio con Lancelot y sus caballos. Arthur, Gwen y el resto de los caballeros también estaban allí con tal de despedirse, si bien Gwaine estaba poniendo morritos ante la idea de no ser él quien acompañaba a su amigo.

- Merlín, intenta descansar todo lo que sea posible, quiero que te recuperes cuanto antes y regreses aquí. Lancelot, una palabra por favor.

- Recupérate pronto. Te echaré mucho de menos.- Murmuró Gwen mientras la abrazaba con fuerza distrayéndola de forma eficaz de lo que Arthur hablaba con Lancelot.- Dale recuerdos a Hunith.

- Lo haré.

- Merlín, tenemos que irnos... Me gustaría que hubiéramos salido de los bosques antes del anochecer.

- Bien...

Ambos montaron en sus respectivos caballos, y con una última mirada atrás comenzaron a salir del castillo. Era lo suficientemente temprano como para que no hubiera muchas personas en la ciudad, pero aquellos que ya habían comenzado sus quehaceres saludaban alegremente a ambos jinetes... Todo el pueblo sabía quien había formado parte de la misión de rescate cuando Morgana había invadido la ciudad, y estaban agradecidos.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que perdieron de vista las murallas de la ciudad, no podían arriesgarse a que alguien escuchara por casualidad su conversación y llegase a entenderla, por difícil que resultara.

- Así pues, ¿me vas a explicar que es lo que Gaius y tú habéis preparado?

- Gaius debe haberte explicado alguna cosa ¿no?

- No mucho, solo que había preparado una casita en el bosque... Nada más.

- Tampoco hay mucho más que explicar... Hemos preparado la casa con todo lo necesario como para que alguien vaya a vivir durante un tiempo... Tendrás todo lo necesario, y vendremos de vez en cuando para traerte artículos frescos de la ciudad. Gaius además te ha traído varios libros, no solo de medicina, sino también de magia... Cree que es un tiempo fantástico para que aprendas todo lo necesario en ambas doctrinas.

- Ya veo.- dijo la muchacha con un suspiro.- Supongo que también debería alejarme de la ciudad todo lo que sea posible, ¿no es cierto?

- Sería lo mejor.

Ambos continuaron cabalgando en silencio. Era un silencio ligeramente incómodo, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir. Merlín no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho que durante una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada, no solo iba a estar completamente vulnerable a cualquier peligro que pudiera aparecer a su alrededor, sino que además iba a estar alejada de todos aquellos a los que quería. Lancelot, por su parte, no sabía muy bien como comenzar una conversación que no pudiera molestar a su acompañante... Sabía de experiencia propia lo que podía llegar a pasar por la mente de su amiga.

Finalmente, tras un par de horas llegaron a un pequeño claro donde se alzaba una pequeña cabaña. Lancelot se apeó y tras unos momentos de indecisión, ayudó a Merlín a bajar. Luego, la acompañó hasta el interior de la casa.

En realidad, no era muy distinta de su hogar en Ealdor. Había una gran habitación que hacía de habitación central, y donde se hallaba un hogar para poder calentarse así como para cocinar y un ligero espacio donde había una pequeña cama donde descansar. Tal vez lo más característico era la gran cantidad de hierbas y libros que había por todas partes y que en si gritaba Gaius mirara por donde mirara.

- Como puedes ver hay bastante comida para unas semanas. Y Gaius, también ha dispuesto de ropa más conveniente...- finalizó el caballero ligeramente ruborizado.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo estas?

- Merlín, es ropa de hombre... Tú misma dijiste que la ilusión se rompería en dos días, si alguien te viese le parecería muy extraño el ver a una mujer vestida como un hombre. Y si encima, se tratara de alguien de Camelot, reconocería tu ropa...

- Yo... Ya veo. Es solo que me he acostumbrado a llevar las ropas de un hombre, me será muy raro el volver a vestir como una mujer.

- Yo... Lo siento mucho, Merlín... Si yo pudiera...

- No tienes porqué disculparte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada...

Otra vez se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos, y ante lo desagradable de la situación, el caballero salió a buscar las pocas cosas que Merlín se había traído de Camelot. No que pudiera utilizarlas en aquellos momentos, pero puesto que ya estaban allí lo mejor era comenzar a ponerse cómodo... Sobretodo, cuando el joven tendría que quedarse con ella durante cuatro o cinco días, si querían dar la impresión de que había ido a Ealdor y había regresado.

Cuando volvió a entrar, descubrió a su amiga delante de uno de los armarios, y mirando con una cierta incomodidad el contenido del mismo. Curioso, se acercó a ver que era lo que estaba mirando y descubrió tres vestidos y una capa, así como ciertos artículos que solo pudo suponer que eran de índole femenina, puesto que le era totalmente desconocidos.

- ¡Lancelot!

El grito de la muchacha hizo que diera un bote y dos rápidos pasos hacía atrás. Si las miradas pudieran matar, que no dudaba que con todos sus poderes pudiera hacerlo, hubiera estado muerto en es mismo momento.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Nunca se mira en el armario de una mujer!

A medida que gritaba su rostro se iba tiñendo de un suave tono rojizo. El caballero no supo muy bien el porqué de aquella exclamación, pero solo con la vergüenza obvia de su amiga hizo que también el fuera sonrojándose ante las imágenes que su cerebro iba suministrando... No que supiera realmente que podía haber en el armario de una mujer, pero mejor no saberlo.

La joven suspiró y se aseguró de cerrar bien el armario, antes de dirigirse hasta el hogar para comenzar a hacer el almuerzo para ambos. El silencio resultante fue por demás incómodo, y además ninguno de los dos quería romperlo. Si las cosas seguían así iban a ser unos días muy largos...

Los próximos dos días fueron en su medida, bastante incómodos. Lancelot iba de puntillas alrededor de ella, algo que la molestaba en sobremanera. ¿Acaso no había demostrado que no era precisamente frágil? El comportamiento del caballero, le resultaba exasperante.

- Tienes que comprender que es una situación bastante extraña. Mis ojos me están diciendo que eres un hombre, mi mente que eres una mujer... Normalmente no tengo problemas, porque le hago caso a mis ojos, pero mañana la ilusión se romperá y mis ojos también me dirán que eres una mujer...- Comentó el joven cuando le encaró. Luego añadió con un ligero sonrojo.- Además, nunca te he visto con un vestido.

- Me viste sin ropa.

- Por favor, Merlín, no me lo recuerdes... Fue algo fuera de lugar, mancillé tu honor...

- ¡Oh, Lancetot! ¡Otra vez mi honor, no!

- Pero...

- Pero nada, hemos pasado por esto varias veces... Irónicamente, siempre que pasa algo que te recuerda que soy mujer. Fue un accidente, creías que compartías habitación con un hombre, y no tenías motivos para sospechar lo contrario. Más bien, fue mi culpa por no ser más previsora. Ahora cambiemos el tema...

A pesar de la conversación, la situación con Lancelot no cambió, si bien la joven fue más tolerante con respecto a su compañero. Podía comprender perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba el caballero, y sabía que si fuera cualquier otro en su situación, sería muchísimo peor.

El amanecer del tercer día tras perder su magia, despertó a la joven el sonido de un grito ahogado. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió a Lancelot mirándola fijamente ligeramente sonrojado. Todavía ligeramente dormida, se incorporó mirándolo sin comprender, incomprensión que se hizo mayor cuando el hombre hizo un sonido parecido al lamento de un perro y se giró rápidamente.

- ¿Lancelot? ¿Que pasa?

- Cúbrete.- Respondió todavía de espaldas.- La ilusión se ha roto... Y tu ropa...

- Ohhhh... Lo siento.

NA: Bien, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Siento mucho el ligero retraso, pero he estado fuera y me ha ido imposible acceder a un ordenador con conexión para poder actualizar. Gracias a todos por leer y también gracias por los reviews animáis a cualquiera a seguir escribiendo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Arthur estaba leyendo varios informes sobre varias patrullas que habían regresado tras investigar los pueblos periféricos. Habían escuchado que habían bandidos, que habían aprovechado el estado inestable del reino para comenzar a actuar. Si bien era cierto que había habido varios grupos, sus caballeros habían podido deshacerse de ellos antes de que pudieran hacer demasiado daño a la aldeas de la zona.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo que levantara la vista con una mezcla de disgusto y alivio, siempre resultaba muy aburrido y soporífero el leer los dichosos informes. La puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Gwen.

- Guinevere, ¿qué deseas?

- Solo quería informarte de que Lancelot ha sido visto entrando en la ciudad.

- ¿Ya? Creía que necesitaría al menos otro día para regresar. Debe haber apresurado su montura... Obviamente echaba demasiado de menos a su dama...

La joven sirvienta se sonrojó ligeramente antes de bajar su mirada... Era conocido por todos que a pesar de que de un principio parecía que iba a iniciar una relación romántica con el príncipe, finalmente se había decantado por su caballero. Había resultado todo un alivio cuando Arthur simplemente había alzado una ceja, y con una sonrisa había bromeado al respecto... No sabía que hubiera pasado si en vez de eso, el príncipe se lo hubiera tomado mal.

- ¿Bien? ¿Iremos a recibirlo?

Cuando alcanzaron el patio, Lancelot hacía su entrada a caballo. Vieron como el caballero se apeaba de su montura y sonreía al verlos. Sin vacilar, la joven sirvienta se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza... Cierto que cinco días eran pocos, pero aquello no quitaba que lo hubiera echado de menos.

- Lancelot, me alegro mucho de verte.- Comentó el príncipe.- ¿Tuvisteis problemas por el camino?

- Ninguno, sire. A pesar de los numerosos rumores de bandidos, no nos encontramos con ninguno.

- ¿Y Merlín?

- En casa. Hunith sabe lo que le pasa, y dijo que se aseguraría de que descansara, pero conociéndolo no sería extraño que se las apañara para ayudarla todo lo que pueda.

- Sería algo muy típico de Merlín. Aquí siempre hace lo mismo, en cuanto puede está ayudando a todo el mundo.- comentó la muchacha sonriendo.

El príncipe sonrió de acuerdo, pero sin decirlo realmente en voz alta, había ciertas cosas que siendo el príncipe heredero de Camelot, no podía hacer y aquella era una de ellas, o al menos era lo que él mismo se decía, la verdad es que llevaba tanto tiempo diciendo que su sirviente era un completo inútil, que su orgullo no le dejaba decir ahora lo contrario.

- Bien, me alegro de que realmente no hayáis tenido problemas, pero parece ser que los rumores sobre los bandidos son ciertos. La patrulla que envié hacía las fronteras de Mercia me ha remitido que existen, y que se trata de un grupo bastante grande...

- ¿Que es lo que debemos hacer, sire?

- Mañana saldremos en su búsqueda y nos desharemos de ellos. No puedo permitir que hayan bandidos en el reino.

- ¿Irás también, sire?

- Sí, un poco de aire fresco me hará mucho bien. Llevo demasiados días encerrado dentro del castillo.

El caballero asintió, y tras pedir permiso se retiró hacía las habitaciones de Gaius, con tal de informarle sobre como había ido la "misión". Después de todo, el anciano se preocupaba mucho por la muchacha... El médico, suspiró con alivio cuando lo vio entrar, y éste solo creció cuando le explicó como había ido el trayecto hasta la casa segura y como Merlín se había adaptado a ella.

Llevaban cabalgando varios días, y la verdad es que todos estaban cansados. Los reportes de los bandidos habían sido ligeramente exagerados pero no por mucho. Se trataba de un grupo de unos quince o veinte hombres, armados y aunque no muy seguros de como usar bien una espada, no les faltaba determinación para dañar a los campesinos de la zona.

A Arthur les había recordado en cierta forma de Kane y sus hombres, cuando fue a defender Ealdor, con la diferencia de que estos estaban en su reino y él no dejaba a sus súbditos a su suerte. La verdad, es que les habían superado en números, después de todo, solo habían ido Elyan, Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon y él... Pero lo que les faltaba en números, les sobraba en habilidad, así que pronto tenían a los bandidos erradicados de la zona.

Ahora se encontraban en el camino de regreso, y a pesar de lo cansado del viaje estaban esforzando a los caballos todo lo posible. De hecho, estaban a pocas horas del castillo y en circunstancias normales aprovecharían para descansar y disfrutar de las últimas horas fuera de las presiones típicas de sus posiciones, pero por desgracia aunque desearan poder permanecer en el bosque, el tiempo no se lo iba a permitir. Desde esa mañana el cielo se había vuelto un gris tormentoso, y los truenos ya comenzaban a escucharse demasiado cerca para su gusto.

- Debemos apresurarnos... Si la tormenta nos pilla por el camino no tendremos ningún lugar donde guarecernos, y son al menos tres horas hasta llegar al castillo.

- Sire, tal vez no tendremos tiempo de alcanzar la ciudad.- Comentó Leon siempre correcto.- tal ver sería buena idea que localicemos un lugar donde esperar que pase la tormenta en vez de adelantarnos a ésta.

El príncipe disminuyó ligeramente la velocidad del caballo, antes de mirar al cielo y fruncir el ceño. No quería admitirlo, pero Leon tenía razón. Por mucho que lo intentaran, no iban a conseguir adelantar a la tormenta... Pero en esa zona del bosque no iban a encontrar una cómoda cueva donde poder guarecerse, en vez de eso solo se veía bosque abierto.

- Debemos intentarlo. En esta zona del bosque no creo que encontremos un refugio donde dejar pasar la tormenta...

Los caballeros suspiraron antes de asentir. A ellos también les había parecido que no había ningún lugar donde guarecerse, pero la idea de cabalgar sobre la lluvia, que era realmente la alternativa no les hacía ninguna gracia... A parte de lo que Gaius les iba a decir una vez llegaran al castillo y los viera en las condiciones que llegarían.

Por desgracia, tal y como ya se habían supuesto, no pasó mucho rato antes de que la tormenta se les viniera encima, y lo que hasta el momento solo había sido relámpagos y truenos, ahora eran gruesas gotas que comenzaban a caer encima suyo. Primero se trataba de unas gotas dispersas, que aunque molestan todavía les daba la sensación de ser capaces de conseguir su objetivo, pero muy pronto el ritmo comenzó a aumentar, y en muy poco tiempo estaban calados hasta los mismísimos huesos.

- ¡Princesa! ¡Debemos buscar un refugio!

- ¿Donde Gwaine? ¡Estamos en pleno bosque!

- Tiene que haber algún lugar, algún sitio donde protegernos.

- Sí, claro, cómodamente va a haber una cueva o cabaña donde poder protegernos.

- Mmmm... Princesa, allí parece haber una cabaña.

- ¿Qué?

Y por mucho que le pesara, Gwaine tenía razón. Parecía imposible, pero allí en mitad del bosque había una pequeña cabaña ligeramente escondida entre los árboles. Hubo un sentimiento de alivio en general, y sin pensárselo todos dirigieron sus monturas hacía la casita... Quien fuera que viviese allí, no les negaría el cobijo de la lluvia.

Ataron los caballos en un árbol cercano, y llamaron a la puerta. Les respondió el silencio. Quien viviese allí, o bien no estaba, o bien no les quería abrir.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Al responderle otra vez el silencio, Arthur empujó ligeramente la puerta. No había nadie, aunque había signos de que estaba habitada. Un fuego en el hogar, hierbas varias en la mesa, y libros por todas partes. Parecía que quien viviera allí, no se encontraba en aquellos momentos.

Con decisión, entraron en la cabaña y empezaron a quitarse las capas y cotas de malla, a la vez que se acercaban todo lo que podían al fuego. Sabían que no era lo más cortés, pero ninguno de ellos quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar fuera de la incesante lluvia. El único que de mostraba incómodo por dicha opción era Lancelot, que parecía querer estar en cualquier sitio, menos allí.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieto, Lancelot?- Lo cortó finalmente Elyan, tras verle moverse nerviosamente por la vivienda.- Cualquiera diría que preferirías permanecer bajo la lluvia.

- No es eso.

- Entonces ¿que es?

- Simplemente no me parece correcto el entrar en la casa de alguien sin su permiso...

- ¡Sir Lancelot! Siempre tan cortés...

- Oh, cállate ya, Gwaine.

El sonido de pasos apresurados hizo que todos los presentes se callaran de golpe, y en el caso de Leon que su mano cogiera la empuñadura de su espada. Todos ellos se pusieron en posiciones medio alerta, esperando a la persona que corría hacía su refugio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y entró una joven completamente mojada... Era obvio que la lluvia la había tomado de improviso a una distancia considerable de la casa, y había tenido que correr bajo la lluvia. Tal era su prisa, que ni tan siquiera notó de un comienzo que había cinco caballeros dentro de la vivienda, simplemente cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella ligeramente recuperando la respiración, antes de girarse y congelarse por la vista ante ella.

Arthur observó a la joven con cierta admiración...era hermosa. Tenía una piel pálida que se veía si cabe todavía más en contraste con su larga y oscura melena. Y aquellos ojos... De un azul tan profundo que parecían zafiros. Ojos que en aquellos momentos se veían aterrorizados. Aquello hizo que saliera bruscamente de su contemplación admirativa, y se apresurara a tranquilizar a la muchacha.

- Mi señora, somos caballeros de Camelot. Nos vimos atrapados por la tormenta, cuando vimos su casa... Le ruego nos permita aguardar aquí hasta aminore.

La joven los miró a todos atentamente, fijó aquellos ojos hipnóticos en cada uno de ellos antes de apartar la mirada y asentir ligeramente.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Si bien les había dado permiso para permanecer en su casa durante la tormenta, también era cierto que la joven estaba muy incómoda con su presencia. A penas era capaz de alzar la vista, y siempre que se acercaban a ella, los rehuía... Y parecía que la situación iba a durar para largo, puesto que la lluvia no iba a escampar pronto.

A pesar de eso, los caballeros no podían apartar la vista de ella. Había algo en su persona que los atraía, casi como si ya se conocieran de antes, pero aquello resultaba imposible puesto que hubieran recordado a alguien así. La miraron mientras preparaba lo que era algo de comer, y por las cantidades que estaba utilizando era obviamente tanto para ella como para ellos.

- Mi señora, - dijo Arthur tras un buen rato observándola en silencio.- ya le hemos dicho antes que no tiene nada que temer de nosotros. ¿Podría decirnos al menos su nombre?

- Yo... Mer...Merah.

- Merah, le agradecemos su hospitalidad.

La muchacha asintió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo ante la atenta mirada de los caballeros. Si el príncipe pensaba que preguntándole como se llamaba iba a romper el hielo, y conseguir que la joven comenzara a abrirse, obviamente se equivocó. La muchacha siguió con el puchero, sin siquiera alzar la mirada.

Era tal la tensión que había en el ambiente que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo. La joven les rehuía, apenas decía nada y tan siquiera les miraba. Si no lo supieran mejor dirían que les temía... Pero por qué debería temerlos? Después de todo, no se trataban de un grupo de bandidos sin escrúpulos, ni honor...

- Esta cabaña se parece a los cuartos de Gaius...- Esta vez fue Gwaine quien trató de romper el hielo.- Es el médico de la corte, y sus habitaciones están llenas de hierbas y libros, igual que aquí.

- He oído hablar de él,- La voz de la joven les hizo dar un ligero salto.- Es un gran médico.

- Sí. ¿Tú también estudias medicina?- Preguntó el joven caballero mientras los demás esperaban con ansias su respuesta.

- Estudié durante un tiempo... Hasta que tuve que abandonar el pueblo donde vivía.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Arthur lleno de curiosidad.

- Sois caballeros de Camelot... A ustedes jamás podría explicar mis motivos... Al menos si deseo permanecer viva.

Aquello hizo que todos ellos se tensaran involuntariamente, cuales podían ser sus motivos que tanto temor le daba el explicarlos. Camelot era un lugar justo, y nunca se habían encontrado con que alguien temiera el decirles sus problemas.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

- Porque no tengo ganas de ser detenida y ejecutada por algo que no puedo controlar, todo el mundo sabe lo irracional que son los Pendragon cuando se habla de magia.

- ¿Magia? ¿Eres una hechicera?- Arthur se había levantado con una mirada feroz al escuchar la palabra magia.

- No. Nunca he sido una hechicera... Pero si que fui una bruja... Hasta que perdí el don. Por eso tuve que huir de mi casa.

- ¿Qué?

La muchacha suspiró, antes de girarse a los caballeros. Todos ellos tenían expresiones entren incredulidad y desconfianza, todos menos uno que la miraba con una expresión que gritaba "que demonios estás haciendo?"

- Quiero vuestra promesa de caballeros, que no me pasará nada si os lo explico.

- Mi señora...

- No. No me conformaré con menos. Se quienes sois... Sois los caballeros que salvasteis hace poco la ciudad... De vuestra palabra me fío.

Los caballeros se miraron entre si, preguntándose si dar la promesa o no. Ellos no eran como algunos caballeros que daban una promesa vacía, su promesa sería ley así que debían pensárselo muy bien antes de darla. Por otra parte su curiosidad por la joven que estaba ante ellos era tan grande que deseaban saber que era lo que podía haberle pasado. Finalmente, asintieron.

- Bien, te damos nuestra palabra de caballeros, que nada que nos digas en este momento te provocará daño alguno.- Prometió el príncipe.

La joven asintió y se alejó del puchero para acercarse hasta donde se encontraban y sentarse. Aquella iba ser la primera oportunidad que había tenido para explicar que la magia no era tan mala.

- Primero de todo, debéis entender de que hay diferentes usuarios mágicos. Están los hechiceros, que son aquellos que tienen una pequeña afinidad para la magia, pero que para acceder a ella necesitan de hechizos y muchos, muchos años de estudio... Son los más comunes, y aquellos que conocéis.

Después están los druidas, que a pesar de que en esencia también son hechiceros, estos son pacíficos... Es más un culto, que no un tipo de magia... Están en contacto con la naturaleza, y se centran sobretodo en curar.

Finalmente están los brujos... Es el tipo de usuario mágico más raro de todos. Ellos nacen con su magia, y con un mayor o menor tipo de control sobre su poder. Para ellos la magia es casi instintiva, aunque también pueden usar hechizos estos siempre tienen más fuerza. Lady Morgana, es una bruja, y yo también lo era.

Los caballeros se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos en un momento de haber recibido tanta información sobre la magia. El que hubiera diferente tipo de usuarios jamás se les había ocurrido, para ellos siempre habían sido hechiceros, y su magia había sido buscada... El que hubiera gente que naciera con su poder, les hacía poner en duda que todos los usuarios mágicos fueran malvados... Después de todo, ningún niño tenía malos sentimientos.

- Morgana no puede ser una bruja, tal y como dices... Ella no tenía ninguna magia antes de que se fuera con Morgause.

- Es una bruja. Tan solo que no tenía control sobre su magia, pero no me diga que no tenia... ¿Acaso sus sueños no estaban plagados de pesadillas que a veces se hacían realidad? Su magia se manifestaba a través de sus sueños, viendo el futuro. Ella es lo que se llama una vidente.

- Ha tenido pesadillas desde niña...

- Sí, su magia es muy fuerte... Más fuerte que el de la mayoría... Y se hará más fuerte.

Otra vez se miraron entre ellos, pero esta vez con temor, ¿si se volvía más fuerte como iban a poder luchar contra ella? Porque iba a volver, eso estaba por descontado... Estaba obsesionada con conseguir el trono para si, así que era solo una cuestión de tiempo el que regresara en su busca.

- Espera un momento, nos has cambiado de tema a Morgana, para que nos olvidemos de ti.- Comentó Gwaine, y los demás la miraron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era verdad.

- Yo no he cambiado el tema, vosotros mismos lo habéis hecho.

- Sabias que tan buen punto nombraras a Morgana, cambiaríamos el tema.- Dijo Arthur muy serio.- Ahora por favor, volvamos a ti. Has dicho que tú también lo eras, pero que habías perdido el don.

Merah suspiró, al ver que la distracción no había servido de nada. Y miró el suelo pensativa, no muy segura de que era lo que tenía que decir y que no. Aunque si bien tenía su palabra de que nada malo le iban a hacer por tener relación con la magia, pero tantos años ocultándolo, hacía difícil el decir algo al respecto.

Finalmente, tomó aire y se preparó para descubrirse por si misma, por primera vez en su vida.

- Igual que Lady Morgana, yo también nací con magia... Pero a diferencia de ella, mi poder era muy fuerte... Hasta el punto que apenas unas horas después de nacer, era capaz de mover objetos. A mi pobre madre la volvía loca... Sobretodo, contando como es vista la magia.

Mi aldea es pequeña, y tan solo tienen lo necesario para sobrevivir el invierno. Desde muy niña me di cuenta que si las cosechas eran mejores, o si no morían tantos animales, nuestra vida era mejor, así que inconscientemente provoqué una bonanza que no era normal... Pero puesto que realmente no había hecho nada, nadie supo que había sido yo, y lo atribuyeron a que éramos afortunados... Con el tiempo, mis padres buscaron fuentes para ayudarme a controlar mi poder, libros sobretodo, y en secreto fui aprendiendo y ayudando a mi aldea... Hasta que perdí mi don.

- Ya has dicho varias veces que perdiste el don, a que te refieres exactamente.- Preguntó Arthur.

- Hace unos meses, me enfermé... Nadie supo porqué, pero estuve a punto de morir. Por suerte no fue así, pero cuando me recuperé mi magia había desaparecido... Había perdido el don. Siento si no puedo explicarlo de otra forma, pero tampoco sé exactamente lo que pasó, solo que perdí mi don, y que al poco tiempo tuve que huir de mi casa.- Ante la mirada interrogante de los caballeros añadió.- Son gente humilde, pero no tontos... Yo perdí mi magia, y de repente toda aquella bonanza que les había estado dando desapareció... No fue muy difícil unir mi enfermedad con el final de las buenas cosechas... Así que decidieron que yo era una hechicera y que había maldito los campos para hacerles daño... Mi hermano me ayudó a escapar e instalarme aquí con el beneplácito de mi padre.

Los caballeros la miraron con sorpresa ante lo que había explicado... En si, era plausible. Cuando hay una época de bonanza durante tanto tiempo, se convierte en norma y cuando esta se acaba se busca un motivo... El hecho que las buenas cosechas fueran provocadas por magia y que al dejar de ésta de estar vigente desapareciera, hacía la situación en si contradictoria. Por desgracia, el reinado de Uther y su política ante la magia hacía cada vez más frecuente que cuando algo pasaba fuera la magia la acusada, fuera o no fuera la culpable.

Arthur sintió un pequeño dejo de culpabilidad. El que alguien hiciera algo bueno por los demás y que fuera acorralada y perseguida cuando ya no le era posible dar esa ayuda, no le parecía justo... Y además habría su ya antigua suposición de que todos los usuarios mágicos no podían ser malos. Así pues, la muchacha delante de si se acababa de convertir en algo completamente fascinante, y por la mirada en sus ojos ella lo sabía.

Merlín observó al príncipe a medida que explicaba su historia. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era lo que estaba pensando con tan solo una mirada, y lo que vio en él fue algo que no había creído que viera nunca dirigido hacía su persona... Lo que podía ver, era fascinación.

Aquello era inesperado, había supuesto compasión no fascinación, y aquello le ponía nerviosa. Era el tipo de mirada que le daría a un buen caballo o bien una buena espada, y la verdad ser comparado con un caballo o una espada no era algo de su agrado... Una cosa era segura, no sería la última vez que lo vería mientras no tenía su magia.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Arthur miró por la ventana de sus habitaciones, sin realmente ver lo que había delante. Lo cierto era que desde que encontrara a Merah dos días atrás no había podido quitarse de la cabeza lo que la muchacha les había explicado. Por primera vez, la magia le había parecido algo misterioso y fascinante en vez de algo traicionero y malo, y no podía dejar de pensar que era necesario que aprendiera más sobre todo aquello.

Había tratado de buscar en la biblioteca de Camelot sobre la magia, pero tal y como Geoffrey le había dicho, todos los tratados que habían existido fueron destruidos durante la Gran Purga, y aunque le quería ayudar nada podría encontrar en las estanterías.

Si bien es cierto que no le había podido dar información alguna, también era cierto que le había indicado que si bien ya no era el caso, en otro tiempo Gaius también había practicado la hechicería y que si alguien podría ayudarle sería él. Sabía que no era buena idea el preguntarle al galeno, pero no tenía a nadie más que le pudiera ayudar en sus dudas.

Con una incertidumbre que no se podía permitir mostrar, se dirigió hasta las habitaciones del médico con tal de hacerle las preguntas pertinentes. Él no era su padre, que sin dudarlo lo hubiera hecho llamar a sus propias cámaras, y sabía que ese tema sería como mínimo incómodo y si le hiciera llamar solo lograría hacerle creer que se le estaba acusando de algo, cosa que no era el caso.

- Gaius, necesito hablar contigo.

Con aquella frase, se dio a conocer al anciano, al que pilló agachado sobre uno de sus muchos libros sobre ciencia. El pobre hombre se sobresaltó de tal manera que la lente de aumento que había estado utilizando para leer las diminutas letras de su libro cayó con un ruido sordo.

- Sire... ¿Que puedo hacer por vos?

- Se que parecerá raro, y ligeramente loco, pero necesito tu ayuda con algo.

– Eso no me parece que sea ni raro, ni loco, sire. ¿Con qué necesitáis mi ayuda?

- Necesito que me hables de la magia, Gaius.

- ¡Sire! Yo nunca...

- No te estoy acusando de nada, pero eres el único que puedes resolver mis dudas. Tras la purga, no quedó nada en Camelot que pudiera informarme sobre lo que deseo saber.

- Si vuestro padre...

- Mi padre no se enterará. Por favor, Gaius...

El anciano lo miró con fijeza, buscando cualquier indicio escondido de que pudiera haber algo raro. Luego, con un suspiro de sufrimiento, dejó a un lado su libro y preguntó.

- ¿Que deseáis saber?

- Quiero que me hables de la magia.

- Hay muchos temas a tratar en la magia, deberéis ser más concreto.

- La magia es... ¿Es por si misma malvada?

- Bien...

- Gaius... La verdad.

- No. En si misma la magia no es ni mala ni buena. Es una herramienta cuyo poder puede usarse para bien o para mal dependiendo de su usuario.

El joven se quedó en silencio mientras reflexionaba las palabras del anciano, tan parecidas a las de la muchacha en el bosque y tan diferente de las de su padre. Su padre... ¿Por qué aseguraba que la magia era maligna, cuando tenía a Gaius que obviamente le podía haber enseñado lo contrario? ¿Por qué?

- Arthur, tu padre tiene sus motivos para odiar la magia, motivos incorrectos, cierto, pero los tiene. Además, en el momento de la purga has de pensar que no solo estaban los buenos usuarios, también estaban los que utilizaban la magia como una forma de hacer sufrir a sus semejantes. El orden natural de las cosas se había descompensado y aunque los buenos usuarios intentaban compensarlo, era muy complicado.

- ¿Estás justificando la purga? ¿Cuantos inocentes murieron durante la purga?

- Mal que me pese, muchos. Por eso traté de ayudar a escapar a tantos como pude.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, ayudé a escapar a tantos hechiceros que usaban su magia para el bien, como me fue posible. Por ejemplo, fui yo quien ayudé a escapar al padre de Merlín.

- ¿Merlín?

- Sí. Ayudé a escapar al padre de Merlín. Balinor.

El príncipe, se levantó y comenzó a dar paseos nerviosos por la habitación, mientras pensaba. Balinor, el padre de Merlín. Aquello le resultaba difícil de creer. Su sirviente nunca había mostrado ningún signo de conocer al difunto Lord del Dragón, ni siquiera cuando se le nombró en la sala del consejo, si bien era cierto que durante el viaje se había mostrado distante y apático. ¿Eran tal vez, signos de que iba en busca de su padre?

- ¿Merlín...?

- Nunca supo quien era su padre, Hunith jamás lo nombró. Fui yo quien se lo dije justo antes de que salierais a buscarlo. Mi Lord, ¿por qué todas estas preguntas?

El joven se sentó con pesadez y miró al anciano. Él había confiado en su persona con unos secretos que bien podían producir su muerte, si su padre saliera de su depresión y llegara a enterarse. Era menester que él mismo hiciera lo mismo, además en Gaius se podía confiar.

Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, antes de comenzar con el cuento. ¿Como debía comenzar? ¿Debía tal vez ponerle en situación? ¿O bien, debía ser directo? Al final se decidió en un entre medias.

- Hace unos días fui de patrulla con los caballeros, como recordarás. Cuando volvíamos, nos encontramos con una joven que vivía en el bosque, que me dijo ciertas cosas de la magia que me hicieron pensar.

- ¿Una joven?

- Sí. Su nombre es Merah. Por lo visto era una bruja, una usuaria mágica que nació con sus poderes.

- Sé que es una bruja, sire.

- Cierto. Bien, me explicó que había sido una bruja hasta que una extraña enfermedad le quitó sus poderes.- El joven estaba tan ensimismado explicando su historia que no se dio cuenta de la extraña tensión que se había dado en el anciano.- También me explicó que durante años había usado sus poderes para ayudar y que tan buen punto los perdió, su pueblo la acusó de hechicera y trató de ajusticiarla, por lo que tuvo que huir. Me juró y me perjuró que ya no tenía el don, y que aunque lo tuviera usaría para ayudar a los demás como lo hacía antes.

El príncipe acabó lo que estaba explicando y miró al médico, a la espera de su juicio. Pero si estaba esperando que el anciano le ayudara a decidir que era lo que podía hacer, o bien resolver sus dudas, estaba muy equivocado. Gaius llevaba tanto tiempo escondiéndose ante cualquier mención de magia, que le dejó muy claro que no podía ayudarle.

- Soy viejo, y llevo muchos años sin practicar magia... Aunque lo intentara no podría ayudarte. Lo siento.

Así pues, Arthur se encontraba en la misma posición que unas horas antes, con la única diferencia que ahora tenía la opinión de otra persona sobre la magia. Pero él quería saber más... Más sobre ese poder que durante toda su vida había estado prohibido... Y si su única fuente de información en el castillo no quería darle más, entonces no le quedaba más remedio que ir a la fuente de sus dudas.

Merah había sido la que había iniciado sus dudas con respecto a la magia, y ella sería quien se las acabara de resolver.

Con decisión, se dirigió hasta el patio del castillo y pidió su caballo. Ella tan solo vivía a un par de horas de Camelot, podía ir a verla y regresar mucho antes del anochecer... Sabía que no le había dicho a nadie a donde iba, pero puesto que el mozo de cuadras podía dar fe de que se iba por su propio pie, esperaba que no provocara una cierta cantidad inquietud ante su ausencia.

Tan buen punto salió de la ciudad, sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y se sorprendió al descubrir lo tenso que había estado en los últimos días. Ya sabía que normalmente estaba más tenso de lo que debiera, sobretodo ahora que su padre no estaba en condiciones y que Merlin no estaba allí. Por mucho que normalmente solía llamarle un idiota y el peor sirviente que hubiera tenido nunca, la verdad es que su poco sentido de la propiedad y su comportamiento irrelevante hacía que sus días fueran mucho más ameno de lo esperado.

También tenía que reconocer que George, el sirviente que tenía ahora a su cargo, aunque era la definición de la perfección, era realmente insufrible. Esperaba fervientemente que su siervo idiota regresara dentro de poco en perfecto estado de salud.

Casi no prestó atención mientras el caballo le llevaba por el bosque, estaba tan habituado a sus expediciones de caza que le era fácil orientarse y no tenía que estar todo el rato atento al camino. Aquello en si, le permitía poder pensar en otras cosas, y le era también de gran ayuda durante las patrullas de forma que estuviera atento a su entorno y posibles ataques contra sus caballeros.

Muy pronto, el paisaje se volvió ligeramente familiar, y descubrió que estaba muy cerca de su objetivo. Sí, muy pronto pudo ver a lo lejos la pequeña cabaña donde vivía la joven. Esperó que su llegada no la asustara en pensar que venía a arrestarla por brujería.

Se bajó de su montura y la ató en un árbol cercano, luego se dirigió hasta la casa con paso cuidadoso pero firme. Su primer instinto era la de abrir la puerta, pero puesto que venía en busca de ayuda lo mejor era ser respetuoso, además no era de caballero el entrar en los aposentos de una mujer sin permiso.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y apareciera Merah, la cual mostró tanto sorpresa como ansiedad, obviamente no había esperado el volver a verle en cualquier momento cercano.

- ¡Alteza! ¡No os esperaba!

- Siento mucho molestar, pero tengo algunas dudas que me encantaría que me respondieras.

- ¿Dudas, mi señor?

- Sí, dudas. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Por supuesto. Pase sire.

La cabaña no había cambiado nada, no que pudiera cambiar mucho en los pocos días desde que la visitara, pero había pensado que tal vez, después de su visita algunas cosas serían diferentes, y que estuviera tan cambiadas como lo había obligado a él. Era egoísta y lo sabía.

Si bien nada había cambiado, sí que era cierto que varias de las cosas que antes no le había prestado atención, ahora podía distinguir que de trataban de elementos de brujería. Que extraño le resultaba el saber que tan solo un mes atrás no habría dudado en arrestarla y juzgarla por brujería.

Sentándose en una de las maltrechas sillas, fijó su vista en su anfitriona, la cual la miraba con un nerviosismo tal que casi le hizo sentir mal. Casi. Después de todo, necesitaba sus respuestas, y si se sentía culpable, no conseguiría lo que había venido a buscar.

Durante unos minutos ambos se miraron con una intensidad, que tal vez no era apropiada para dos personas de su sexo y situación. Pero muy pronto, la joven apartó la mirada, tal y como era necesario para alguien de su nivel social ante alguien de la realeza.

- Me habéis dicho que deseabais resolver algunas dudas que teníais.

Así es. El otro día me estuviste explicando una serie de cosas sobre la magia, que me han hecho penar. Por primera vez, me he planteado, que tal vez la magia no sea mala...

¿Y acaso eso es algo malo?

No, no... No digo que sea algo malo... Solo que es algo que jamás me había planteado, y eso ha producido una serie de dudas y preguntas que en mi situación pueden resultar terriblemente incómodas.- Contestó el príncipe rápidamente.- Es por eso que he venido... Me gustaría que me resolvieras esas dudas que me has planteado.

Bueno... ¿Y cuáles son esas dudas? No puedo resolverlas si no las planteáis.

El otro día disteis a entender que la magia no era ni buena ni mala, sino que dependía del usuario... Así pues, ¿que es exactamente la magia?

La joven sonrió y por primera vez en su vida el príncipe comenzó a recibir unas enseñanzas que tal vez venían con muchos años de retraso, unas enseñanzas que deberían haber estado en sus estudios desde que era muy niño si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes.

Permanecieron durante muchas horas hablando sobre el tema, y el príncipe se sorprendió cuando la muchacha se detuvo e indicó que si no se iba en aquellos momentos, no llegaría al castillo antes del anochecer. Había sido la primera vez en bastantes días que había estado lo suficiente relajado como para no notar el paso del tiempo, de hecho no había estado así de relajado desde que Merlín se fuera a casa.

En aquel entonces no lo sabía, pero durante las próximas semanas iba a pasar mucho más tiempo del que se esperaba en aquella pequeña cabaña.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

El sol se elevaba cuando un caballo salió por las puertas de Camelot de la forma más discreta posible. Su jinete iba a pie y cada pocos pasos miraba para todos lados como en busca de cualquier persona que pudiera descubrirlo mientras salía de la ciudad. Luego, tan buen punto se hubo alejado un poco de la ciudad, subió a su montura y rápido salió al galope hacía el bosque, en busca de algo que tan solo él era capaz de saber.

Aquella había sido una escena cada vez más común en Camelot, y aunque todo el mundo sabía que se daba, nadie había intentado parar a su jinete, que no era otro que el mismísimo príncipe Arthur. Cada pocos días, el príncipe saldría a escondidas de la ciudad, prácticamente de madrugada, y volvería bien entrada la tarde; cuando alguien le preguntaba a su vuelta, él tan solo respondía que había ido a cazar, si bien pocas veces regresaba con alguna pieza de caza. La situación era insólita, pero puesto que realmente no estaba descuidando sus obligaciones y además era una cosa de una vez cada semana, nadie le había encarado realmente sobre sus salidas.

La verdad, es que el príncipe de Camelot, en realidad iba a ver a alguien. Una persona que según la ley de su padre debería se apresada y condenada a muerte, perro a pesar de haber inflingido la ley, el joven era incapaz de apresarla.

A decir verdad el príncipe Arthur se sentía completamente fascinado por ella de una forma realmente incomprensible. Merah resultaba ser inquietantemente familiar; sus gestos, expresiones, todo en ella gritaba que la conocía pero su mente era incapaz de ubicarla en ningún momento de su vida.

Aunque si que era cierto, que su comportamiento y su forma de tratarlo le recordaba muchísimo de su siervo Merlín, mucho a su sorpresa; o al menos se lo recordaba una vez que pudo superar el terror que sentía al verlo durante sus visitas.

Sus comentarios irreverentes e insubordinados le divertían en sobremanera y su conocimiento sobre la magia, la hacía un activo muy valioso. Gracias a ella estaba comenzando a aprender mucho sobre ese arte prohibido… pero lo más importante, poco a poco había llegado a comprender que no toda la magia era mala, que simplemente dependía de su usuario.

Aquello en si, había sido lo más difícil de todo, tantos años de odio y de estar escuchando los males de la magia, solo para descubrir que estaba equivocado. Era en cierta forma completamente doloroso, porque pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto había perseguido y masacrado a muchos de sus usuarios… algunos eran malvados, otros por el contrario, no eran más que personas que solo querían ayudar a los demás.

Muy pronto pudo ver la casucha que la joven estaba usando como vivienda y no pudo evitar sonreír… tenía ganas de otra de sus contiendas verbales… ¡era casi como tener a Merlín en casa!

Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le abriera, algo que no tuvo que hacer mucho tiempo, puesto que enseguida la puerta dio paso a una muchacha muy divertida.

Tenéis suerte de que me levante temprano, Sire.

Es por eso que vengo a esta hora.- Rió el príncipe.- Eso y que así hay menos preguntas.

Claaaaro, como si tu pueblo fuera tonto…- Comentó ella divertida.

¿Que quieres decir?

Que a estas fechas, todos deben saber que cada pocos días salís de la ciudad… donde no lo saben, pero puesto que no volvéis con caza, supondrán que estáis viendo a alguien.

El joven príncipe parpadeó con sorpresa, se había creído tan inteligente y ahora que se lo ponían así, se daba cuenta de lo iluso que había sido… por ese motivo le era tan necesario Merlín, él seguro que le habría dicho la falla de su plan.

La joven sonrió divertida imaginando muy bien que era lo que su señor estaría pensando, casi podía escuchar las palabras al mismo tiempo que el príncipe las estaba pensando.

Anda, pasad… Supongo que no habréis desayunado, ¿verdad?

Pues…

La muchacha sonrió y se apartó dejándolo pasar en su pequeña pero acogedora vivienda. Era una muestra de lo que había cambiado, que Arthur no dudó en entrar y ponerse cómodo a pesar de todos los elementos obviamente mágicos.

¿De que queréis que hablemos hoy?- Comentó ella mientras le ponía un plato ligero de pan y queso.

He estado pensando…

Cuidado, no vayáis a haceos daño.

¡Ja! ¡Ja! No, ahora en serio. He estado pensando en varias criaturas de la magia y más o menos entiendo su sentido… menos los dragones.

¿Los dragones?

Sí, hablame de los dragones.

Merlin sonrió con ironía, de todos los temas que podía escoger, preguntó sobre lo que más y menos sabía.

Los dragones… es un tema complejo, Sire.

Cuéntame lo que puedas.

Bien… Debéis entender que los dragones son seres fascinantes, asombrosos, pero sobretodo, complejos… muy complejos.

Tú inténtalo.

Pero, ¿queréis dejarme hablar?- Dijo exasperada.

Lo siento.

La joven cogió aire al mismo tiempo que empezaba a pensar en todo lo que sabía sobre dragones. Sabía mucho más que la gran mayoría de los usuarios mágicos, se la última Señora del Dragón tenía sus ventajas, pero sabía que su conocimiento era insuficiente, el no haber tenido a su padre al crecer le había hecho no ser consciente de muchos hechos.

Mientras pensaba, no pudo dejar de notar lo irónico de la situación, como Merlin era incapaz de decirle nada a Arthur sobre la magia y la antigua religión… de hecho, ¡incluso pensaba que la temía! En cambio, como Merah, como una muchacha cualquiera que había perdido su magia, era capaz de mostrarle todo lo necesario y lo bueno que era la magia, todo lo bueno que podía hacer y de esa forma ayudar a formar Albion.

Además, el hecho que mientras era Merah el príncipe era amable, comprensivo e incluso dulce no estaba tampoco mal. Aveces, pensaba que pasaría el día que Merah desapareciera para que Merlín regresara… iba a echarlo de menos.

Bien, los dragones… como he dicho son fascinantes pero complejos. Son una de las mayores manifestaciones de la antigua religión, casi se puede decir que son los guardianes de la magia. Se dice que eran increíblemente sabios, pero enigmáticos por lo que cuando aconsejaban muchas veces dejaban con más dudas que respuestas, podían ver el futuro, o sus posibilidades por lo que eran guardianes del destino.

- Eso está muy bien, pero no puedo asociar la imagen que me estás dando con la que tengo del Gran Dragón.

Debes intentar comprenderlo… Quería venganza.

¿Venganza? ¡Murieron personas inocentes!

Sí, y estoy segura que en condiciones normales habría tratado de salvarlos en vez de matarlos.- Dijo con tristeza.- Debéis comprenderlo, y creedme lo que voy a decir no es por criticar, pero vuestro padre lo traicionó.

¿¡Qué!?

Sí. Primero cazó y mató a los dragones y luego con la excusa de buscar la paz, engañó al último Señor del Dragón para que lo llamara. Luego apresó a ambos.

No… no puede ser…

Pero lo es. Al Gran Dragón lo apresó bajo el castillo y al Señor del Dragón lo condenó a Muerte, pero antes de que pudiera efectuar la sentencia, se escapó.

Balinor…

Sí, ese era su nombre…- Dijo simulando desconocimiento.- La cuestión es qu epasó más de veinte años atrapado, sabiendo que era el último de su especie… y planeando su venganza.

Ya veo… y ahora está muerto.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Le di un golpe mortal. Justo en el corazón.

¿Derecha o izquierda?

¿Qué?

¿Donde se lo diste? ¿A la derecha o a la izquierda?

Izquierda.

Entonces, siento romper tu burbuja de felicidad pero sigue vivo. Los dragones, tienen sus corazones a la derecha.

El príncipe parpadeó y se levantó para pasearse por la habitación. Pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho, pero ante todo se preocupaba por su pueblo.

A ver si lo entiendo bien. ¿Me estás diciendo que el Gran Dragón, sigue vivo y libre?

Sí.

Tengo que organizar a los caballeros.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Tú misma lo has dicho, sigue vivo y libre…. tengo que encontrarlo y eliminarlo antes que…

¡No!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Merlín se sentía furiosa, tanto con ella como con el príncipe. Le había dicho que Kilgarrah seguía vivo porque parecía estar arrepentido sobre la muerte del dragón, pero obviamente ese no había sido el caso.

No lo comprendes. No puedo dejar que vuelva a atacara mi pueblo.

No lo hará.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿No crees que si quisiera atacar a Camelot, lo habría hecho ya?

Aquello detuvo al príncipe en seco, esa era una afirmación que tenía sentido, pero a pesar de todo no podía arriesgarse.

Da lo mismo… yo…

¡Eres un cabeza de chorlito! ¿No puedes aceptar que no tienes razón?

El príncipe parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿Un cabeza de chorlito? Desde cuando aquel era un vocablo existente. De hecho estaba convencido de que aquella expresión se la había inventado su siervo, y no la había vuelto a escuchar desde que este volviera a Ealdor para recuperarse de la extraña enfermedad que le aquejaba.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Merah. Si se fijaba bien, tenía un aire muy familiar que le había hecho confiar en ella desde el principio… pero era algo más… sus rasgos aunque más finos y delicados tenían un parecido asombroso a….

¿Merlín?- Preguntó en un susurro haciendo que la joven se detuviera en seco, e incluso palideciera.

- ¿Qué?

Merlín…

No… creo que ya sabías que mi nombre era Merah.

Pero ahora que sabía que buscar le resultaba muy fácil ver a su siervo en la joven que tenía ante si… no solo eso sino que además, estaba el hecho que Merlín no sabía mentir con rotundidad, tan solo el alargar la verdad… siempre había sido el caso, y las pocas veces que lo había intentado, había sonado tan falso que su mirada lo había dicho todo… aún recordaba su comentario sobre el destino, y que lo había leído en un libro… ¡si claro!

No… definitivamente eres Merlín. Y no trates de volver a negarlo, siempre has mentido fatal.

La joven calló y el príncipe suspiró, su silencio era tan bueno como una afirmación.


End file.
